Everflowing
by Maiden of the Moon
Summary: Can Inu-Yasha save Kagome from her own thoughts? (InuKag one shot)


Author's Note: Okay, this is a little depressing in the begining, I guess, but it gets mushy in the end. ^_^; Inu/Kag all the way! ^_^ Hope you enjoy! Please r&r!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned any of this, why would I be wasting my time on fan fiction, eh? ^_~ ~*~  
  
Warm.  
  
That is the weather.  
  
Warm and bright, warm and bright.  
  
Light.  
  
It pours down from the sky.  
  
Bright, bright, bright.  
  
I sit on the dock.  
  
A solid wooden dock.  
  
Red in color  
  
The shade of fire  
  
Protruding into the blue water.  
  
The blue water.  
  
So blue...  
  
Bluer then the sky.  
  
Bluer then my eyes.  
  
Bluer then her eyes.  
  
I look down into the depths.  
  
So deep, so deep.  
  
So deep I cannot even see the bottom.  
  
But I see her.  
  
Is it her?  
  
Or is it me?  
  
Reflected in the glassy liquid.  
  
Who am I?  
  
Who is she?  
  
The girl stares back at me  
  
From the water  
  
The water so deep  
  
So blue  
  
I cannot stand it  
  
That girl  
  
Why won't she go away?  
  
Why won't she answer when I talk to her?  
  
That girl  
  
Who am I?  
  
Who am I...  
  
A foot strikes the girl.  
  
Her face disappears  
  
My foot is wet.  
  
Was it I who kicked the girl?  
  
Or was it her?  
  
I look at the now soaked shoe.  
  
What is 'wet', anyway?  
  
Nothing but a sense...  
  
A feeling...  
  
Feelings change  
  
Over time  
  
Over long amounts of time...  
  
I look back down into the water.  
  
The girl is there again.  
  
The water swirls around her  
  
But she stays there  
  
Leaves float around her  
  
But she stays there  
  
Always there...  
  
Is she who he sees?  
  
When he looks at me  
  
Is it her that reflects in his eyes?  
  
Eyes so gold  
  
So gold...  
  
I wish she would go away  
  
I want nothing more but for her to disappear  
  
Disappear out of his life  
  
Disappear out of my life  
  
Disappear into the dark blue depths  
  
Deep and blue  
  
Deep and blue  
  
Suddenly I am no longer on the dock  
  
The dock so red  
  
So hard  
  
Now I am sinking through wetness  
  
All wet  
  
But what is 'wet'?  
  
No one ever answered  
  
Wet doesn't exist  
  
Cold doesn't exist  
  
I feel cold,  
  
but I must be dreaming it  
  
Cold and wet  
  
Cold and wet  
  
I cannot breathe anymore  
  
I keep my eyes shut  
  
Cold and wet  
  
Cold and wet  
  
My mind is clouded  
  
But is it my mind?  
  
Maybe it is hers  
  
Maybe it is her mind that is so foggy  
  
So clouded  
  
Cold and wet  
  
Cold and wet  
  
My senses are dulling  
  
But I still feel it:  
  
Cold and wet  
  
Cold and wet  
  
Cold and wet...  
  
... Nothing.  
  
*  
  
"Kagome?" Inu-Yasha called, walking through the woods towards the beach. "Kagome, damn it, where are you?!" 'Blasted wrench,' he thought angrily, 'where could she have gone so early in the morning? We still have shards to find!' He grumbled darkly to himself as he stomped through the forest, his temper making the birds fly out from the trees, squaking loudly. Branches snapped and cracked as he stamped along. He stopped once or twice, sniffing the air, trying to find Kagome's sent. This way. He sighed as he continued his hike, still thoroughly annoyed with Kagome's disappearance. As he stepped onto the beach, he knew something was wrong. He could sense it. "Kagome?!" he cried, fear evident in his voice. 'Where is she?!' he thought frantically. Her sent went up to the end of the dock. There it disappeared. He scanned the area. There was no hint of Kagome, other then her sent. She couldn't be swimming either, he'd see her on the water. The only other the option... The half demon fell to his knees at the end of the dock. "No- no, she couldn't have...." he whispered, his eyes wide, and his voice cracking, looking down into the depths of the water. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to block out his fear. With a growl, he dove into the water. Forcing his eyes open in the deep blue depths, he searched. Looking, hoping, praying to find some trace of Kagome. His lungs were screaming for air, and his brain was yelling at him to break the surface of the water, but he ignored both. He needed to find Kagome. There.  
  
A wave of black. A ripple of hair as black as night. He saw it out of the corner of his eye, and as he turned back, he saw it was her. She sank slowly, slowly, slowly. Deeper and deeper into the depths of the deep, dark sea. Her face was paler then the moon, but her hair was still as black as night. Her eyes were shut lightly, and her mouth hung open slightly. She made no movements. Making a wild snatch, Inu-Yasha grabbed her pale, cold arm and pulled her to the surface. Gasping, Inu looked over at Kagome. Her head flopped back and forth, and her pale skin has a slight blue tinge to it. Swimming faster then her ever thought was possible, the half demon brought Kagome to the shore. Inu didn't even bother to take a breath, before turning his attention to Kagome. He had to do something. Had to save her! But what could he do? Desperately, he shook Kagome, trying to bring into conciseness. But to no avail. For the first time in his life, the half demon felt... Weak. Powerless. He slumped over, tears refilling his eyes. He clenched his fists. 'Why, Kagome?' was all he could think, glaring down at the girl, 'Why?!' A single tear fell from his golden orbs. Glistening in the sunlight, it fell... Right over Kagome's heart. Inu-Yasha turned away, covering his eyes with his hands. He couldn't take anymore. She twitched. She blinked. 'Where- where am I?' she thought, slightly light headed. There was warmth, a special warmth in her heart that was washing over her, like water. Everflowing water. It felt like... Like love. But- what had happened? Kagome sat up, and immediately began coughing, choking on all the liquid she had swallowed. Inu-Yasha's ears pricked. He looked through his hands. Kagome. She was- alive? "Kagome...!" he whispered, putting his hands down, tears still flowing from his eyes. He tried to wipe them away with his sleeve, but it was so wet it made no difference. Kagome just coughed in response. "Kagome!" Inu cried happily, throwing his arms around her and pulling her into a hug. Kagome stopped coughing. The half demon held Kagome protectively, tears still flowing from his eyes.  
  
"In- Inu-Yasha?" Kagome said quietly. 'I'm alive?' she thought, blankly. Inu pulled Kagome away from him suddenly, and glared down at her, his tear- streaked face glistening. "What the hell were you doing, you blasted wrench?!"  
  
Kagome glared at him. 'He really knows how to ruin a moment.' "I-I almost lost you..." he whispered, running a hand gently across her cheek, his gaze softening. 'Or,' Kagome thought, tears filling her eyes as well, 'he really knows how to make one.' She buried herself in his chest and cried into his warm, moist clothes. "I'm so sorry..." she whispered, her quiet voice muffled, "But- would it really have been me you lost, or Kikyo?" Inu-Yasha tilted Kagome's chin up, towards him. He looked down at her curiously. "What do you mean?" "I mean-" Kagome choked, but then the words came pouring out. "Would you really miss me as a person if I left, or- or would you miss me because I'm your last link to Kikyo?" Inu looked slightly hurt. "Of course I'd miss you. How can you think I wouldn't?" Kagome said nothing, looking away. There was a moment of silence. "But- but would you miss me, because of Kikyo?" "No." His answer was so plain, so finite, it made her look to him in surprise. He looked very serious, and he gently held Kagome's hand. "This hand I'm holding," he said lightly, looking at Kagome's palm, "isn't Kikyo's, it's yours. Kikyo had her own hands. They went with her when she died. So there is no link between you there for me to miss." He gently let go of her hand, and looked into her eyes. "The eyes I'm looking into right now aren't Kikyo's, they're yours as well. No link." He smiled a small smile. Kagome looked at him with tear-filled orbs, trembling slightly. "Your hair is different too. Yours is slightly wavy, whereas Kikyo's was straight. But even if it wasn't, it's your hair, not hers. No link." He ran a finger through her hair gently, as if to prove his point. "And your personality," he said quietly, "Never have I seen one so different then that of Kikyo's. No link." "What's the point to all this?" Kagome asked quietly, still visibly trembling. "The point? I'd think that obvious, Kagome," Inu-Yasha smiled at her. "You're nothing like Kikyo. I wouldn't miss her if you left me. But I'd miss you. Every day. Every hour. Every minute. Every moment." Kagome smiled, still shaking slightly. "So don't ever do that again!" Inu-Yasha scowled at her, but she could see the smile in his eyes. "I won't," Kagome whispered, "I promise." "You better not," Inu smiled slightly, leaned down, and kissed her.  
  
*  
  
So that's who was in the water  
  
The girl reflected  
  
It was me  
  
Me  
  
Looking up from the water so deep  
  
So blue  
  
With the bright sun above me  
  
And the dock  
  
The dock as red as fire  
  
Between the water and the sky  
  
Cold.  
  
I don't feel it anymore.  
  
Wet.  
  
I'm feeling dry now.  
  
Cold and wet  
  
Cold and wet  
  
They don't exist to me.  
  
What does?  
  
What do I feel now?  
  
Warm and dry  
  
Warm and dry  
  
Warm and dry...  
  
...And love 


End file.
